


The Birdie and Hardy Chronicles

by venusrosy



Category: Original Work, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Birdie Curtis-Cade is the adopted daughter of Johnny and Ponyboy. Hardy Winston is the son of Dallas Winston.Them being a couple isn't a surprise.Or, a collection of one-shots between Birde and Hardy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. "you're clingy"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This takes place in an AU where neither Johnny nor Dally dies, and everyone lives happily. Also Hardy has a mom but his parents are split and he rarely see hers because she lives in California. She's only relevant a little bit.
> 
> But yes, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Birdie's Face Claim : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/3a/37/ec3a378e323a85d040447879380f8c43.jpg
> 
> Hardy's Face Claim : https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.mDvDErOGpFVcf6de43ywUwAAAA?pid=Api

Whenever Birdie had a Gifted Writers meeting, Hardy sulked in the commons of the school, missing her even though it was only for a few hours. The teachers had gotten used to him, and since he never caused trouble and usually just sat and read, they paid him no mind.

Today, however, Birdie was busy after Gifted Writers, meaning Hardy had to go home and most likely not see her again until tomorrow, which was something he hated immensely. He was clingy, and he knew it, but Birdie didn't seen too bothered by it. In fact, she said it was adorable.

Hardy got off the bus at his apartment building and stalked inside, hands in his coat pockets. The late October air was still warm, and he sweated underneath his trench coat he refused to take off, because he said it made people leave him alone, which is exactly what he wanted.

He sulked around the apartment while his dad sat at the small dining room table, eyeing him. He'd just gotten home from his repairman job and was thoroughly enjoying watching his son be an overdramatic shit.

"Man, I was the same way at your age with your mom," he said, laughing, "always waiting for her at school and her job."

"I miss herrrrr," he groaned, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

The phone rang and his father picked it up.

"Ah, yes, Birdie, he's right here," he said, handing the phone too Hardy. He laughed as Hardy literally threw himself to grab it.

"Hey, babe! Mrs. Henderson got sick and can't go out which means we're still on for movie night! Come on over!" she exclaimed 

Hardy wasted no time, barely even getting a goodbye out to his dad.

"Wow, that was really fast," said Birdie as he entered the window from the fire escape in her apartment.

"Well, I missed you too much," Hardy said, hugging her waist and kissing her neck.

"Oh my god you literally saw me only two hours ago!"

"That's two hours too long!"

"God, you're clingy."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

Birdie broke from his grasp to look him in the eyes, cupping his face with her hands.

"That," she said, kissing him, "is a true statement."


	2. "you're beautiful, even when you think you aren't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdie has a bad day, but of course, Hardy is right there to help

Today was not a good day. Birdie woke up just being in an awful mood, and despite it being Saturday she had a whole bunch of schoolwork to do and no energy to do it. On top of that, her period came and she hurt all over, and she stayed in bed while her unfinished assignments lay in a mess over her desk. Birdie didn't know why, but she just felt like nothing was important and nothing mattered, and only managed to stomach a few saltine crackers.

A few hourse later, she heard a knock on her window, but ignored it. She felt bad for ignoring him, but he would find a way in anyways. Hardy always did. After a few minutes, he managed to pick the lock before stumbling onto her floor, black coat spilling all around him.

Birdie rolles over in bed, her curls thrown over her face in a very unattractive way, and her face was devoid of any makeup, with a few period pimples popping up.

"Oh, um, are you okay?" he asked, rocking on his heels.

The question made her burst into tears, and his face fell. Hardy quickly took off his shoes and got into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I-I feel like s-shit," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I look like it too."

"Hey, hey, don't say that," Hardy whispered softly, rubbing her shoulder, "I think you're beautiful, even when you think you aren't."

Birdie managed a smile, and Hardy carefully kissed her cheek. Maybe the day had started shitty, but it was certainly looking up now.


	3. "this sick boy requires cuddles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy gets sick

Birdie groaned as she picked up the hallway phone, being as it was 3 a.m on a school night and had already been up late reading.

"Hello, Hardy," she muttered groggily, knowing exactly who the only person who would call at his hour would be.

There was a loud sneeze and a sniffle, and a very heavily congested Hardy spoke.

"I'm sick and my dad is gone and I need medical attention," he choked out in between coughs.

Birdie groaned.

"Fine, I'm coming," she growled, throwing on a jacket over her pajamas. 

They didn't live very far from each other, so Birdie ended up walking, which maybe wasn't smart, but she didn't mind. This part of Tulsa wasn't the worst at night, and was actually very quiet and peaceful. She opened the unlocked window, and saw her usually stoic boyfriend lying in a pathetic heap on his bed.

"Thank god, you're here. This sick boy requires cuddles," Hardy said, holding out his arms.

"That was the medical attention you needed?"

"Maybeeeee."

"Ugh, fine. But only because you're shirtless and I'm nice. But no kissing or breathing near my face."

"Okay, ma'am,"

Hardy buried his face into her chest, using her breasts as a pillow. She would've slapped him, but he was sick and she kind of told him too, so Birdie let it slide.

The next morning, Birdie awoke with a cough and a sore throat, and she realized Hardy had gotten her sick after all.


	4. "you're being a brat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Birdie is the clingy one

Birdie sat on Hardy's bed, pouting while he sat right next to her, reading his book instead. 

"Hardyyyyyyy," she whined, pushing the book down and giving him puppy dog eyes, "can it wait?"

"But I just got to a good part."

Birdie rolled her eyes and slid herself under the covers, rolling over on her side facing towards Hardy. She let out a long sigh, hoping he would notice.

He didn't.

Frustrated, she rolled over to her other side, and pouted again. This was the first time they were really able to hang out without any schoolwork to be done, and she was upset he was spending it reading instead of making out with her. 

"Birdieeeee," Hardy sang in a singsongy voice, poking her in the back. "I'm done. You can stop pouting now."

Birdie was a stubborn girl so she stayed put and didn't move, trying to keep up the act of angry girlfriend just a while longer.

"Birdie, I'm sorry you're mad."

"Hmph."

"Birdie."

"What?"

Birdie rolled over so she was laying flat on her back. Hardy sat in between her legs with his elbows propped up on either sides of her face. 

"You were being mean," she whined, jutting out her bottom lip.

"And you're being a brat."

Birdie smirked and suddenly, Hardy's lips were on her's.


	5. "i'm not going anywhere"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdie's biological mom calls

Birdie sat in her bed, shaking. Her biological mother, Linda, had called the Curtis-Cade household, asking to meet her. Birdie did not want to mee the woman who chose drugs over her and got her taken away. But, Linda really wanted to meet her, so looks like she would have to anyways.

"Hey, Birdie, you ready for the movies?" Hardy asked as he entered through her window, swinging his motorcycle keys in his hand.

 _God shit fucking hell_ , Birdie yelled at herself in her mind. With the stress of Linda calling, she had completely forgot about their move date. But she didn't want to let Hardy down, so she agreed.

"Oh, uh, yeah," she mumbled, straightening out her skirt. 

Hardy gave her a look and Birdie shifted her eyes to her socks.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asked softly, looking hurt.

Birdie burst into tears and sank down on her bed.

"I-I'm so sorry! L-Linda called and s-she wants-s to m-meet m-me!"

Hardy's face fell. He knew about Linda and how she had left her on a street corner at age 2 and was never seen by her again. 

"Oh, Birdie," he whispered, sitting next to her on the bed, rubbing her thigh with his hand.

She took a shaky deep breath, seemingly steadying her sobs, altough a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want to meet her because I don't want to get attached. I don't want to watch her leave me again."

"I know, babydoll, I know how that feels. I may not be the same thing as a mom, but you have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

Birdie wiped her eyes and Hardy took her hand, running this thumb alongside it. He kissed her gently, and when he pulled away she was smiling.

"I'm sorry for ruining our movie date," she muttered, her expression turning sour once again.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get some ice cream instead."

Hardy stood up and pulled her up with him, and they left laughing, hand in hand, running to Hardy's motorcycle.


	6. "she's my new best friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Birdie meet for the first time

"Okay, man, you gotta be calm. She's probably really scared and nervous right now. Just be nice."

"C'mon, Daddy, I'll be good."

Dally smiled at his son in the backseat of his car, who was looking excitedly out the window. Dally's friends, Johnny and Ponyboy, had adopted a kid, a girl, who was a year younger, but still in the same grade as Hardy. Birdie was her name, he was pretty sure. Like the musical the high school did a few years back that his ex-wife, Rosie, had dragged him too.

The two arrived at the Curtis-Cade apartment. Technically, only Ponyboy adopted Birdie, considering it was illegal for same-sex couples to get marry and adopt (which in Dally's opinion, was complete and utter bullshit) but her last name was still Curtis-Cade. What the adoption agency didn't know didn't hurt them.

Dally knew his son wasn't very social, like at all, and rarely spoke to his his other friends' kids. Inside, Dally was secretly hoping they'd be friends.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Hardy asked nervously as he and his dad walked inside.

"She will. Her name is Birdie, by the way."

"Like the musical Mommy loved?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Well then I guess I'll like her too."

Johnny and Ponyboy opened the door, both excited to see them.

"Birdie's right there," Uncle Pony said to Hardy, pointing at a little girl with blonde curls. In his 7 year old mind, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"H-hi Birdie," Hardy said nervously as he walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Hello," she said meekly shaking it, "what's your name?"

"Hardy Winston."

"Cool."

The two kids awkwardly stared at each other, not quite sure what to say.

"Do you want a Hershey kiss?" asked Hardy, pulling out a smushed chocolate candy from his jean pocket.

Birdie beamed, and he noticed one of her bottom teeth was missing. She took the candy from his hand, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth.

"Thank you," Birdie said, smiling after she finished.

"Do you want to be best friends?" Hardy asked.

"Yeah!"

Hardy and Birdie ran to their parents.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what? Birdie said she's my new best friend!"

"That's great, kid."

Hardy threw his arms around Birdie, who was shocked, but soon reciprocated the gesture.


	7. "is this your first time?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Birdie's first time
> 
> Not really smutty just kinda steamy lmao I can't write smut

Birdie had called him, saying her dads were out and they could have the apartment to themselves, and the way she said it insinuated exactly what she wanted them to do.

"Um, hi, Hardy," she said, sitting nervously on her bed as he came in. She looked fresh out of a bath, skin all pink, and she was in only a bathrobe. Her hair was dry though, and hanging a messy, yet ridiculously sexy way.

"H-hi," he said, looking her over, feeling something flutter in the pit of his stomach.

"So...do you want to?"

"I mean...if you do..."

Hardy sat down on the bed, sliding his coat off and his boots as well. Hardy looked at Birdie who was eyeing him a little nervously.

"Is this your first time?" he asked, undoing his belt buckle.

"Uh, yeah...is it yours?"

"Yeah."

"So...um...what do you want to do first?"

Hardy smirked. Maybe he hadn't done this before, but he sure as hell was going to do it right.

"First, you should get out of that bathrobe," he said, gently grabbing the belt on it and untying it.

Birdie blushed as he opened it, and he couldn't deny his own cheeks flushed as well. God, she was so hot.

He kissed her, passionately and slowly, rocking his still-clothes hips against her very unclothed ones. Birdie's hands gripped the ends of his t-shirt, and began peeling it off him. 

Soon, all clothes were off, and the pair were staring at each other, nothing hidden anymore. 

"You ready?" he asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, a big smile on her face.

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

The couple had finished and were now laying side by side, sweating and panting but extremely happy.

"That was...incredible," Birdie gasped, rolling over so she was facing Hardy.

"It was. You were great," he replied, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her deeply.

They were both worn out, and soon, they fell asleep, their bodies intertwined.


	8. "you're cute when you drink milkshakes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Birdie go out for ice cream

The motorcyle carrying two people ran across the streets, much more slowly than the driver would've liked, if not for the prescence of a girl whose arms were wrapped around his waist, and who would definitely kill him if he got a speeding ticket.

"I can't believe McDonalds is your restaurant of choice whenever we have dates," Hardy said as he helped his girlfriend off the motorcycle. She took off her pink helmet, shaking out her blonde curls and slipping her sunglasses into the mini pink backpack around her shoulders.

"Well, Hardyboy, we're teenagers with no jobs, where else are we gonna go?" Birdie questioned, laughing as Hardy pondered for a minute.

"Well, you have a point."

Hardy held the door open as the two entered the small restuarant. It was a hot July day, and they both were in the mood for ice cream. 

"Yeah, um, could we get two medium chocolate milkshakes please?" Birdie asked, holding out a crinkled 10 dollar bill to the cashier.

"Coming right up," the cashier said, handing Birdie her change and her receipt with their order number on it.

Birdie took it and found the table where Hardy was sitting at, and for goddamn once he actually took off the trench coat.

"Wow, it must be really hot if you actually took that off," Birdie joked, sitting down across from him.

"You should probably get used to it, babydoll, I'm kinda thinking of stopping wearing it," Hardy said, playing with her fingers.

"What? Why?"

"One, it is fucking hot as balls in it. Two, I feel like people think I'm gonna murder someone."

"Fair enough."

Their order was called and Birdie got their milkshakes. She brought them back to their table, handing Hardy's his drink, and voila, the coat was back on.

"Hm...that didn't last long," she teased, poking his shoulder as she sat down.

Hardy grumbled.

"I can't stop wearing it," he whispered, "not cold turkey, at least."

"Well, I think you look cute either way."

Hardy blushed and Birdie smiled, sipping her chocolate milkshake. A few minutes later, she looked up to see Hardy staying at her with a dorky smile.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"You're cute when you drink milkshakes."

It was then Birdie's turn to blush.


	9. "sharing is caring, now give me your coat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdie takes Hardy's trench coat

The two teenagers lay snuggled on the couch, Birdie and Hardy both in their pajamas as they watched Veronica and JD kill Heather Chandler for like the third time this week. Heathers was kinda their movie.

"I've always wondered something, did you start wearing your trench coat because of this movie?" Birdie asked Hardy, turning to look at him.

"Yes, and no. My dad had one he always wore in the winter and I thought it was so cool, and then I saw this movie and it kinda solidified the decision. I thought JD was cool," Hardy replied.

Birdie seemed sastified and snuggled back into her position, watching the movie.

"Hardy?" she asked once more, turning around to look at him again.

"What?"

"Can I wear it?"

"Absolutely not."

"Whyyyyy."

"Because."

"Well, sharing is caring, now give me your coat."

Hardy sighed and picked it up off the floor. 

"Fine, but only because you're cute."

Birdie smiled was Hardy slipped it over her shoulders. The fabric was surprisingly soft, and it was way to big for her. The sleeves went past her hands, and the coat that hit just below Hardy's knees, hit her calves.

"Look at me, I'm Hardy Dee," Birdie sang, parodying the song from Grease.

"Okay, just because of that reference, I'm making you give it back."


	10. "how much did you drink?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdie gets drunk after a fight with Hardy

Birdie's head was hammering and the world was spinning around as she drank glass after glass of whiskey in Krista Mathews basement. It seemed to dull the pain from her and Hardy's fight earlier, to the point she couldn't even remember what it was about.

"Okay, Birdie, I think you've had enough," Krista said, pulling her drunk friend off the couch.

"Whatttttt thats crazy," she said, giggling, "I haven't had anythinggggg to drink."

"You drank an entire bottle of whiskey."

"I diddddd?"

"Jesus Christ, I'm calling Hardy."

Krista gently pushed Birdie onto her couch and ran upstairs for the telephone.

"Is she drunk?" her father, Two-Bit asked from the couch where he and her mother, Motormouth were sitting.

"Yep. She and Hardy had a fight, but I'm calling him because he's like the only one who knows how to fix it."

Two-Bit nodded and Krista rang up Hardy. It took a while, but he finally picked up.

"What do _you_ want," he answered, his voice angry and heavy and very upset.

"Hardy, Birdie's shitfaced in my basement."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Okay, I'm coming."

The phone hung up and Krista set it down.

"Mom, Dad, I might need your help."

Five minutes later, Hardy arrived on his motorcycle. Krista noticed his eyes were bloodshot and tired.

"Hardy, are you in a right state of mind?" Krista asked.

"No, Krista, I haven't had weed. I just don't cry normally."

"Oh."

"Hardyyyyy, there you are!"

Birdie staggered to him, and only made it a few steps before tripping and hitting the pavement.

"Is she going to be able to hold on to you on your motorcycle?" Krista asked.

"No, but I have a plan. I'll just walk her home and get it later."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Krista went inside her house, leaving Birdie and Hardy alone.

"Birdie," he whispered softly, helping her off the pavement, "how much did you drink?"

"A lotttttt."

"Come on, let's get home."

Hardy managed to get the girl into his arms and walked down the street.

"I'm sssorry," she whispered, rolling her head towards him.

"Don't be, I started it."

"No, for getting drunk."

"Once again, my fault."

"Okayyyy, now kiss me."

Hardy kissed her forehead and walked the rest of the way home with her in his arms, feeling significantly better than before.


	11. "don't kink shame me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy learns an...interesting thing about Birdie after some fun
> 
> (definitely NSFW even though there isn't any explicit stuff)

"I had no idea you were into that," Hardy said as he untied the belt around Birdie's wrists that bound her to his bed post.

"To be honest, me neither," she laughed, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Birdie Louise, you are one kinky bitch."

"Don't kink shame me! You were totally into it too!"

Hardy laughed and laid down, Birdie curling into his side.

"Do they hurt really bad?" he asked, taking her wrists and massaging them gently.

"No, but I'm definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Guess I have to carry you everywhere then."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

The two sat in blissful silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"How would you feel if I called you Daddy?"

"Absolutely not. That is where I draw the line."

"Okay, _Daddy_."

Hardy laughed and tightly wrapped his arms around Birdie.

"You're a weirdo," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I was kidding, dumbass, I would never unironically call you something I call one of my parents."

"I like dumbass better anyways."


	12. "i won't leave, not like her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy's mom visits. He doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk if I mentioned it but Birdie calls Ponyboy "Dad", and Johnny "Daddy"

Birdie sat on the benches outside Tulsa High, fingers twiddling nervously as she chewed her lip. Normally Hardy took her home, but he didn't shown up at school that day. The night before, his mom had shown up at he and his dad's apartment, after not seeing them for over five years. Hardy had called, upset, explaining he wasn't coming over that night.

Her Uncle Darrel pulled up to the school building, and Birdie wasted no time getting into the car. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could do her homework and hopefully make it to Hardy's house.

The ride home was silent, the only sounds being her pencil scratching away at her math homework. When they finally arrived to her apartment, she bid a quick goodbye and hurried inside to finish her last few problems.

"Hi, sweetie," her dad said, kissing her forehead, "Hardy called earlier and said he's coming over tonight."

"Oh, good, I'll run to the store and get some chocolate ice cream for him."

"Daddy's already got it in the freezer."

"Alright. I'll go finish my homework."

Birdie had just finished her math homework, her assigned reading, and biology homework in record speed when a soft knock came from her window, and her heart rate accelerated. Hardy was here, and she knew he was not in a very good mood.

She opened her curtains and let him in, but no words were spoken. Instead, Hardy flopped down on her bed, not even bothering to take his boots off. Birdie let it pass this time.

"Five years without a single word and then suddenly she wants us back in her life," Hardy finally spoke, his voice heavy with hurt and anger and pain. "And when I said no she told me I was worth nothing and the reason she left was because I wasn't good enough for her.

"Oh, Hardy..." Birdie whispered. Linda, her biological mother had tried to do something similar.

"Spare it, Birdie. One day you're gonna leave just like her. You'll find someone better."

"I don't want anyone better, Hardy. I want you. I won't leave, not like her. You're more than enough to me. You're everything."

Birdie laid down next to him, her eyes welling with tears as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed into her neck as she stroked his hair.

"I love you, Hardy," she said, softly kissing the top of his head.

Once he finished crying Birdie brought out the ice cream and they talked long into the night, and were both excused from school the next day. 

"How are you feeling?" Birdie asked Hardy as they ate lunch in her living room, watching an old Disney movie.

"Better. I don't need her in my life. You're more than enough to me," Hardy answered, mirroring Birdie's words from the night before.

He leaned over and kissed her, and the two embraced in each other's arms, and it seemed everything was going to be okay once again.


End file.
